Volevo Morire
by ArmyJinxyC
Summary: Wishing for death in one life only to end up being given a new life afterwards wasn't what I was hoping for but at least I have something to protect and something to look forward to in this life. Seeing my younger brother and his friends fighting with different coloured flames didn't exactly faze me. After all, I used to fight using an extra limb that humans feared.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Drip drip drip_

 _The sound of something wet dropping down to land on the red and white tiles had become a familiar sound to her._

" _Tell me. What's 1000 – 7?"_

 _How long has it been now? 5 months? She wasn't sure._

" _Answer me!"_

 _IthurtsithurtsiTHuRTs_

" _993"_

 _She had learned not to stutter when answering. Even when she'd managed to get to 0 her torturer hadn't relented and had instead made her start over._

" _That's right… You know, our time together has been fun but I have to clear this chair today…"_

 _Was he insinuating what she thought he was? Would she finally be freed from this torture?_

" _I have always wondered how you would taste. You managed to keep a clear mind for so long~"_

 _She was happy. She wouldn't have to live and remember any of this._

" _But I'm also curious as to what would happen if my new play thing saw you first. I bet he'd show me such a nice face~ Neeee #%*?"_

 _Her name… what was it again? FORGET IT! WHY WASN'T HE FREEING HER?!_

" _JUST LET ME DIE! KILL ME! EAT ME! I DON'T CARE! JUST LET ME DIE!"_

" _HAHAHAHA"_

 _That laughter of his._

 _It was sickening._

" _I'll do it myself then"_

 _She'd at least be independent in the end. Growing up, she'd been praised for her independence._

 _Before he could protest against her, she bit down on her tongue hard and felt her mouth fill with a bitter and disgusting taste. Spitting it out, she was happy to be feeling herself go dizzy. Her regeneration wouldn't work since he hadn't been feeding her properly._

 _She was surprised that she hadn't gone crazy from hunger yet._

 _Feeling herself go cold, she grinned when she saw her captor rip off her blindfold and she got to see his face. He was furious._

" _You were too slow to kill me, Yamori"_

 _And then everything went dark for her and she felt herself go very cold._

Her surroundings stayed that way for a long time. The coldness had faded away and she had become enveloped in a warmth that seemed to shield her from any harm. There was the occasional rumble every now and then and she heard extremely muffled sounds which led her to think that she was inside some kind of stuffed room or something.

When she was sure that her irritation of having to be in this stuffed room for however long she had been there would spike, she suddenly felt everything around her begin to constrict in on her. It was a terribly familiar and terrifying feeling and so she tried her best to resist whilst praying that she had succeeded in killing herself and that she'd gotten away from Yamori because she didn't want to go back (Shecan'tshecan'tshecan'tshe'llbREaK)

Feeling herself be pushed through a tight opening, she blinked a few times to right herself before she noticed that everything around her was bright now. Had she finally gotten through? Was she officially dead?

"Congratulations! Here's your daughter Mr and Mrs Sawada"

Japanese? Trying to open her eyes quickly, she felt frustration building up within her when all she saw were shadows and blurry figures that didn't make any sense to her moving around.

"What should we name her, dear?" Name her? She didn't quite remember her name so a new name would be appreciated but she first wanted to know _where she was exactly._

Feeling herself be shifted around before feeling a soft warmth beside her, she instinctually moved closer towards the warmth since everything had been feeling cold once she'd been deposited from her stuffed room "Hmm~ How about Yukihime? She's a winter baby and she's our little princess~"

Hearing a lot of cooing sounds going on around her, she thought she could detect a hint of the familiar smell of gunpowder and the warmth beside her smelled vaguely of vanilla which, surprisingly, didn't make her want to gag. Now that she thought about it… her sense seemed as though they dulled down a bit and she felt like she was missing something important… Ah, she was too tired to think about it right now.

Feeling herself slowly drifting off, she couldn't help but hope for no nightmares concerning what she had left behind before being…reborn 'such a strange thing to think'

*7 Months Old*

It had been quite a few months since her second birth, the first birth that she can actually remember unfortunately, and she had somehow grown an aversion to being held or touched. It wasn't at all surprising to her seeing as she had been tortured for months on end before being squeezed through another woman's nether regions but her new parents seemed concerned with it.

Her idiotic new father, Iemitsu, had somehow convinced her mother, Nana, to take her to a child psychiatrist to see what was wrong. She had grown to become quite attached to her new mother since she lost her old one from her past life quite early on but the moment Nana placed her down in front of the old man who claimed to be a 'miracle worker', she swore vengeance. The session had been boring all throughout and the only interesting part of it was when she got to use her new bottom tooth by biting it into the psychiatrist's hand.

"Well, your daughter's aversion to being hugged or touched may be due to a rare disease that only around 80 people in this world have called Highly Superior Autobiographical Memory. It's a condition that allows the patient to remember every moment of their life up until the day they die. So, Yukihime may not like being hugged or touched right now because she remembers being pushed through a narrow space but it is nothing to worry about as she may come around to it as she gets older" Interesting. She wasn't really interested in the types of diseases that the humans in her past life got so this new information interested her greatly.

She was aware that she probably didn't have the disease and that she just had good memory due to her overly developed mind but it would be interesting to read more into the types of disease that humans could contract now that she, herself, was human.

Upon arriving home that evening, she was glad to be put to bed in her crib so that she could sleep but before she could doze off she was disturbed by the sounds of a bed creaking along with some other rather disturbing sounds 'Are they celebrating my health? Oh no…'

*1 Year Old*

'She's big'

It had been subtle at first but now that her mother was into, what she guessed to be, her 8th month of pregnancy, there was no use hiding it.

She was going to become an older sister. It was something that gave her mixed emotions because she had been the younger sister in her last life but, then again, she wanted to see her new sibling. It was an odd emotion that had begun to occur within her and she wasn't sure if it was just traces of her rather territorial personality from before but she could tell already that she wasn't going to let anything happen to her new family.

Seeing her mother shift around a little before freezing up, she tensed up and went straight to her "Ma?" It was a rather endearing name but it wasn't what she wanted to call her. She was only forced to due to her still developing vocal cords "It's ok, Yuki-chan~ it just seems that your little brother wants to come out haha"

Sensing that she was feigning her cheerfulness, the now young girl didn't hesitate to stumble to the kitchen and practically scream at Iemitsu "Da!"

"Oh?! Yu-chan~ you know you aren't allowed in here whilst someone's cooking~" Inwardly rolling her eyes at his predictable response, she slammed her hand on the wood at the doorway a few times before replying "Ma! Ma! Baba!" She was impressed that she managed to get out the syllable for Ba since her tongue usually fumbled that one up.

Somehow getting the message ' _Finally'_ she watched as Iemitsu's eyes widened before she was scooped up along with the hospital bag kept near the front door.

Once they had retrieved her mother as well and had gone off to the hospital, everything after that seemed like a blur.

Hearing the cries of a young child, she straightened in her seat waiting outside of her mother's room and was beginning to become impatient just when Iemitsu appeared and carried her inside to see her mother and new sibling.

Ignoring her mother's smiling face for now, she looked down intently at the baby being held and subconsciously held her breathe at how ethereal he seemed to be. From what she could see, he was like the male mirror image of her except her hair was a darker shade of brown and her eyes were a little narrower and she could see that her brother would have a more tanned complexion as he grows. Slowly reaching out towards her brother, her eyes brightened up when he curled a hand around two of her fingers "This is your little brother Tsunayoshi, Yu-chan~" Ignoring Iemitsu, she couldn't help but smile and let her first word slip from between her lips

"Mine"

"Eh?"

*4 Years Old*

"No"

"But Yuki-chan~ everyone needs to go to school. It's where you learn to be a big girl~"

Despite her love for Nana, she wasn't backing down on this one. She had just gotten the news that she was to begin going to kindergarten the next day and she refused to do so. The first reason for refusing was clearly because she had no desire to be around slobbering infants and the main reason was because she refused to leave Tsuna.

Over the past 2 years since his birth, she had found herself growing closer and closer to her brother until eventually she became what Iemitsu had so lovingly called her as 'Tsuna's guard dog'. Whenever Nana decided to take them to the park to play, she stayed by Tsuna's side at all times and when another toddler attempted to bother her sibling, she outright _growled_ at them.

"Please? ~ For Mama? ~" Goddammit, Nana knew that her daughter couldn't seem to resist doing anything for her 'Mama'

"…Fine… But I'm not wearing any skirts" Inwardly sulking when she heard her mother cheering her on, she glanced over at her brother playing with his building blocks and mourned the time that she would lose spending with him.

XXX

The next morning when everyone was up and about, Yuki was forced to go along with what she had agreed to and found herself standing in front of Namimori Kindergarten with Nana, Iemitsu and Tsuna.

Looking herself over, she silently approved of the dark blue blouse and beige shorts that Nana had picked out for her since there was little chance of her getting any bad stains. Staying planted in her spot in front of the gates, she groaned when she was forced to move onwards when she saw Iemitsu carrying Tsuna in with Nana towards the main classroom for introductions.

Once they'd made it inside of the classroom, she couldn't stop herself from grimacing at the sight of the other children running around with a two frantic teachers flailing around near the middle of the room ' _Wonderful…'_ Turning to Nana and Iemitsu who was holding Tsuna, she pleaded with her eyes for them to not leave her in this hellhole and only got amused chuckles in return. Scowling when her hair was ruffled, she righted herself before returning the hug that her mother gave her.

Watching them walking away from the room, she wasn't able to say it out loud due to her pride but she felt an ache in her chest along with a feeling of longing upon seeing that she had to be independent again.

Looking back to the classroom, she surveyed her options for where she should sit and noticed that the children were avoiding sitting near a table that held a single boy with black hair who seemed to be glaring at every one of them 'Perfect'

Casually strolling over to his table, she put her bag down before plopping herself down opposite him and felt the full force of his glare being directed towards her straight away. Looking at him, she quirked up an eyebrow, waiting for a reason as to why he was being hostile

"What are you doing, herbivore?"

Upon hearing what the boy had called her, she couldn't help but snort in amusement from it. It was ironic, being called an herbivore despite what she was in her last life. Relaxing in her seat, she rolled her eyes when she noticed that Mr. Herbivore hadn't stopped staring.

"It's rude to stare…" Lowering her gaze to the name tag attached to the boy's shirt, she continued "Hibari-san"

The boy seemed a little caught off guard for some reason but that didn't stop him from replying "You didn't answer me, Sawada" Raising a brow in surprise upon hearing the lack of honorifics, she frowned in response "I'm sitting down, Hibari"

"Why are you sitting _here?_ "

"Because I can't stand the other slobbering creatures in the room. Plus, I hate bodily contact"

"Leave. Crowding is annoying" Seeing that she was getting nowhere and fast, she resorted to provoking him to see if that would get him to leave "No. I have a right to be here, Hibari-chan"

Noticing how that visibly angered the boy, she felt excitement run through her veins briefly before she continued, unaware of the boy clenching his fists "I did notice the lack of honorifics when you addressed me, Hibari-chan. Why don't you try calling me Sawada-sama?"

Dodging to the side out of instinct, she smirked when she saw her seat mate standing in front of her holding two metal poles 'They look like tonfas… Interesting'. Moving to the side again, she waited until the boy swung at her before she ducked down rather awkwardly, still not used to her boy's lack of muscle, and then she swung forward with her hand to land a palm strike against the boy's abdomen since she wasn't a fan of bruising her inexperienced knuckles.

Waiting for him to recover, she felt another sliver of excitement run through her when she saw the predatory gleam that had appeared in the boy's eyes "Wao"

After his short praise, they both returned to their small tussle before they were eventually forced to stop when one of the teachers ran over and put them in separate corners for time out.

XXX

At the end of the day when Iemitsu was the one to pick her up, she thought he was going to faint when he spotted the black eye she was sporting and then he quickly switched to disappointment when the teacher informed him of her prior activities.

"Yu-chan… Mama isn't going to be happy when she hears that you made an enemy on your first day"

Looking at the man in confusion, she tilted her head to the side slightly before answering "Enemy? I made an ally! He's strong so I can spar against him to get stronger and protect Tsuna!" She didn't see any faults with her logic. After all, if they had been enemies then she would've tried to kill him as per natural selection. "Ally? Wouldn't you normally call him a frie- wait, it's a _boy?_ " Watching the man warily, she noticed how he began to mutter to himself, weirding her out, before he then turned to her with teary eyes "He can't take my Yu-chan! You're my only daughter~ He'll have to fight me to have you!" Giving him a blank stare in return, she simply sighed before walking on ahead "Hai hai…"

*5 Years Old*

Dropping down to avoid an overhead swing from Hibari, she waited a second more before springing up and pulling her nun chucks around forcefully only for them to clash against Hibari's tonfas "You seem different today, Omnivore"

Ignoring him, she pushed away and created some distance between the two of them before adjusting her grip on her weapon and licking her dry lips "How so?"

Throwing her guard up when Hibari sprinted towards her, she defended against a hit from him before she managed to hit him in the abdomen with one of the ends of her weapon. Feeling a punch from him hit against her side, she winced in pain before they pulled apart again "You're more aggressive, angry."

Hating that he'd guessed correctly, she clicked her tongue before lowering her weapons, him doing the same "The idiot left yesterday 'to become a star'. I don't understand how digging up oil is becoming a star though… it's suspicious"

"An affair?" Shaking her head, she walked over to where they had left their lunch before she sat down and waited for him to join her before she resumed eating "He's too loyal to our mother… I think it's something darker. I remember he sometimes used to come home smelling like gunpowder when we were younger"

Glancing at her sparring partner, she saw that he appeared to be thinking it over as he ate "Do you have any ideas?"

Looking down at her lunch, she pushed around her rice with her chopsticks before sighing "I'm almost positive that he's involved in some sort of organisation. I've seen a strange logo on some of his stuff before"

"Hn" Rolling her eyes at his response, she looked over the rooftop that they were sitting atop and couldn't help but to frown at the sky 'Stupid old man'

*7 Years Old*

"Tadaima"

"Nee-chan!" Looking up from slipping her shoes off, Yuki smiled when she saw Tsuna running towards her. Happily returning the hug that he gave her, she hummed before they separated and both headed towards the kitchen to greet their mother "How was your day at kindergarten, Tsuna?"

"Umm… Tsu-kun thinks that he maybe isn't as smart as the other kids…" Feeling slightly alarmed at the downtrodden way that her brother was speaking, she stopped and looked down at him only to frown "Tsuna, I can help you with your homework if you need it. I finish mine quickly anyway"

"Thanks, Nee-chan!" Happy that she had cheered him up for now, she continued on her way to the kitchen and was surprised to see her mother cooking up a feast "Are we expecting guests, mother?"

"Mhm! Papa's coming home with his boss to visit!" Tensing up when she heard what exactly had been said, she forced herself to smile, however rigged it may have looked, and excused herself for a moment before she left to go upstairs and go to her room.

Once in her room, she could feel her anger slowly rising ever so steadily so she pushed it aside before placing her bag at the bottom of her bed, not forgetting to grab her nun chucks beforehand. Hearing the door downstairs opening, she didn't hesitate before she left her room and walked down the stairs as quietly as she could as she watched the exchange between her mother and Iemitsu. Seeing Tsuna hiding behind her mother's legs, she could feel her anger rise again. The stupid old man had been away for that long that Tsuna wasn't sure if it was even him!

Clearing her throat when she got to the bottom of the stairs, she felt her ego swell up slightly when Tsuna ran to hide behind hr despite her only being a few centimetres taller than him "Oh! Yu-chan~ Come to daddy~ I haven't seen you in so long~" Turning her gaze on her father, she decided to take a page from Hibari's book and degraded him "You don't look familiar, _insect_ ". She may have degraded him more than Hibari usually would but he deserved it and she felt satisfied upon seeing him visibly deflate.

"Ara~ Yuki-chan why don't you go play out back with Tsu-kun?" Obeying her mother's wishes, she dragged her gaze away from Iemitsu and over his boss before she gently grabbed hold of Tsuna's hand and led him out to the back garden.

She had probably been entertaining Tsuna for at least a few minutes before they were interrupted by Iemitsu coming out to the back porch to sit with his boss. Passing the ball back to Tsuna idly, Yuki narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the two adults before she was forced to pay attention to her brother to catch the ball thrown to her.

"Ne, nee-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Is it true that you and Hibari-senpai beat up people?" 'Ahh~ how to avoid this question…?' Merely humming in response, she only shrugged her shoulders and found amusement at the unimpressed stare she got from Tsuna "They only get beat up if they break the rules. It's nice to live peacefully, right?"

Receiving a hesitant nod of agreement, she smiled and was about to change the subject but stopped when she heard a rustling sound and saw a small Chihuahua walking around the side of the house "Ahhh!" Whirling back around to see what was wrong, she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when she saw that Tsuna appeared to be afraid of the dog. About to puff up her chest and scare the dog off, she was forced to stop when the dog ran off and Tsuna had a _flame flickering about atop his head._

Seeing that he was crying, she moved over to help him but was stopped when Iemitsu scooped him up and Iemitsu's boss walked over as well. Feeling a sense of foreboding hit her, she watched as the two men discussed something as Tsuna drifted off to sleep, probably tired himself out, before they both seemed to come to a decision and the old man held out his hand towards Tsuna before his finger lit up with the same orange flame that Tsuna had had and her mind suddenly screamed at her ' _DON'T LET HIM SEAL OFF THE FLAMES'_ Unsure of what the voice even meant, she merely grunted in reply before running forward and standing between Iemitsu and his boss " _ **Don't you dare touch him"**_

It was probably going a bit overboard but she couldn't help the killing intent that seemed to be rolling off of her in waves. They were planning to 'seal' her brother's 'flames' and her instincts were screaming at her that it would only damage her brother.

"Yu-chan… My boss is only going to make Tsuna all better!" Turning her glare towards her _father,_ she snarled as a warning before she gripped his trousers with one hand tightly and let her anger course through her, though it was beginning to feel like boiling water that begging to be released "Let him down before I tell Mama that you've been lying to her about your job"

Seeing both of their taken aback expressions, she inwardly rolled her eyes before staying put and waiting for her brother to be put down.

After a few tense seconds, Iemitsu put Tsuna down and she relaxed a little before cuddling him against her "Yukihime what did you mean by _lying_ to your mother about my _job?"_

Glancing at Iemitsu, she scowled before giving a short reply "I don't care about Omerta because I'm not a part of your _organisation_ so I have no qualms against revealing everything I've found out over the last 2 years to Mama"

Feeling the atmosphere around both of the men darken slightly, she huddled Tsuna closer to herself "Why did you stop me from helping your brother?"

Turning her attention to the old man, she didn't hesitate to answer with venom practically dripping from her words " _You were going to seal his flames! That's not helping!"_

Realising that answering straight away due to anger wasn't the best choice, she immediately shut up afterwards and decided to think through her answers now since telling them that the voice in her head warned her wouldn't end well "How do you know that that was what I was going to do?"

Thinking it over carefully, she tried her best to think of answers that would help her before she improvised "I… don't know. My instincts told me that you were going to impede him in some way…"

Noticing the old man suddenly exchanging a shared look with Iemitsu, she waited a few seconds before she was taken off guard when the old man suddenly laughed and patted her on the head "You're quite perceptive, child. I should be going now but I hope to see both you and your brother in the future ohohoho"

Watching Iemitsu guide the old man out of the back garden, she barely responded to Nana when she came out to check on them because of how deep in thought she was 'Am I surrounded by weirdos?"

*14 Years Old*

"I refuse"

Quirking up a brow, clearly unamused at Kyoya holding out a red armband towards her, expecting her to just put it on, she ignored him despite the growl that seemed to have rose up from his throat. "I've already decided to revive the school's archery club so I don't have time for your disciplinary committee"

"…Hn" Watching him march away, clearly going to sulk, she waited until he was out of sight before she turned and slid the door of her classroom open. Sliding the door behind her closed, she glared at the people in the class staring at her before she strolled over to sit in her seat near the back of the room.

It wasn't like she _didn't_ want to aid Kyoya with his disciplinary committee, it was just that she felt that he would be strong enough to do it on his own so she ventured out and established her own territory at the archery club as its new president since the few members remaining were incompetent and she couldn't have that so she didn't hesitate to usurp them.

XX

At the end of her day, she had to go through Kyoya to get to her club because he was being annoyingly persistent but afterwards, she had a peaceful afternoon before heading home for her evening.

Upon entering her home, she first dropped her things off in her room before heading down stairs only to meet Tsuna as he was coming through the door.

Her brother had…changed in the last couple of years. She had helped him with his work at first but then he caught up on his own before he then began to annoy her with his slow but gradual personality change to the…narcissist that he now was.

She still loved her brother, yes, but when he was always bragging about his looks and how successful he was now, she honestly felt like pummelling him into the ground to establish that he was, in fact, not perfect.

"Hey, Nee-chan~ how was your day?" The short reprieve that she had was that he still called her in the same way that he always had (probably because his intuition warned him that he would regret not doing so). Waiting until he had slipped off his shoes, she smiled and ruffled his hair before answering "My day was ok. How about you?"

"I had a great day~ the soccer team recruited me so that's why I was late getting home today" Happy that he was being active, she congratulated him before directing him to his room to get cleaned up because he was all sweaty.

Seeing him disappear upstairs, she turned and made her way into the kitchen before casually making her way over to the fridge to look for something to cook for their dinner since their mother was out today with some friends and would be spending the night with one of them.

Her gaze landing on some meat along with a few other things, she thought it over briefly before deciding that curry would be the best choice since her expertise in cooking was mediocre at best.

Beginning to chop up some vegetables, she left them for a second before moving to begin on the sauce and silently thanked Tsuna when he came back to help her with finishing with chopping the vegetables and dicing up the meat.

"Isn't this beef? Don't you need chicken for curry?"

"You can make different types of curry. I just picked beef because we don't seem to have any chicken to use"

"If you can cook this well then why don't you try making bentos for Hibari-senpai? I thought you two were together?"

" _What was that?!_ No. Kyoya and I are simply friends"

" _Close_ friends?"

"Tsuna. Refrain from trying to bring up such a ridiculous subject again unless you wish to starve"

"H-hai!"

*16 Years Old* -Yukihime's POV- (Our main character's point of view~ Spicy~)

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Slamming my hand down to get rid of that retched sound, I blearily opened my eyes before seeing that I probably needed a new alarm clock again "Dammit… The third one this month…"

Rolling over slightly to push myself up, I saw my shoulder length hair sway forward in front of me before I pushed it back and sat up straight. Looking around my room, I slowly thought out what I had to gather for the day before getting and heading to my bathroom to wash up.

XX

Coming out of the bathroom, I stretched out my arms a little to get rid of the stiffness that was usually there in the morning before I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs to have breakfast.

Getting to the bottom of the stairs, I yawned a little before walking into the kitchen and smiling at the sight of my mother "Morning, mother"

"Oh? Good morning, Yuki-chan! Would you mind getting your brother up for me? It's the first day back and I don't want him to be late…" Not wanting to bother her, I nodded in agreement before strolling back upstairs and casually kicking the door to Tsuna's room open. Seeing him lasing around still sleeping, I rolled my eyes briefly before walking over and pulling him up by his ear "Wake up"

"Itai! That hurt, Nee-chan!"

"It woke you up, didn't it? Now hurry and get dressed. It's the first day back and if you're late even I can't stop Kyoya from 'biting you to death'" Hearing him 'hieee' before rushing to go to his bathroom, I sighed before going back downstairs and slumping into a chair at the table "I got something interesting in the mail today, Yuki~"

Humming in interest, I looked up to see what Mama what talking about and squinted my eyes in confusion upon seeing a very brief flyer about a home tutor "They'll accept pay in the form of housing and warm meals? Sounds like a scam… I don't need a tutor and Tsuna is doing pretty well in his studies, mother"

"Hmm? But he said that he'd be able to get Tsu-kun's studies up to your level, Yuki-chan~ and he even said that he was a friend of your papa's~" Oh. I see. So, instead of coming to see us himself, that stupid old bastard sent his friend to 'tutor' Tsuna. I obviously couldn't say this to her directly because she loved the man too much so I simply replied with an 'Hn' and focused on eating my breakfast.

Hearing Tsuna coming down the stairs, I moved my plate to the sink to wash later before strolling out into the hallway to wait on my younger brother. Making sure my uniform was nice and neat, I furrowed my brows in confusion when I heard the doorbell ring. We weren't expecting anyone to come this early in the morning. The only friends of Tsuna that know where he lives is Kurokawa Hana, Sasagawa Kyoko and Yamamoto Takeshi and I certainly wasn't expecting anyone since Kyoya is always at the school at this time along with Kusakabe and I don't get close enough to the members of my archery club to let them know where I live.

Staying put in my place, I glanced to my left and saw Tsuna looking as confused as me "Tsuna! Yuki! Can one of you get that?!" Making eye contact with Tsuna, I was determined not to answer that door and so I promptly intimidated him with a glare. Getting a scowl in response, I inwardly smirked at my victory before watching him open the door.

Seeing nothing but fresh air once the door was opened, I felt the need to look down and felt my eyes widen in surprise upon seeing a small infant wearing a black suit along with a fedora stroll in "Ciaossu". Keeping quiet as the small child (?) spoke, I made eye contact with Tsuna again and could tell that we were both thinking the same thing 'Why is there a random baby in our house?'


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Nee-chan! Wait up!"

Walking at a steady pace towards the school, I glanced back at Tsuna once and ignored the infant walking along the wall beside him as I slowed down a little for him to catch up.

Once he was beside me again, I continued walking at the same pace as before and only stuttered once when Tsuna spoke up again "Yuki-nee… You know you can't just ignore him…" Huffing to myself, I glanced at the self-proclaimed 'hitman' once again before looking ahead again "I can deny his existence if I want to. His reason for being here has nothing to do with me"

"But you have to acknowledge his existence! He keeps hitting me!" Clenching my hands into fists, I grunted in response and tried to control my anger. I may love Tsuna and would kill anyone if they were to try and harm him or even _think_ of trying to harm him but… my instincts were acting up again. It was something that hadn't properly happened ever since we were younger and Tsuna became a human match. It had only really acted up a little on different occasions whether they be important or not. It had even responded on an occasion where I wasn't sure if I should go through with wearing an ugly sweater with Nana and Tsuna for Christmas.

Hearing his squeaky voice speak up again and talk to Tsuna, I looked over to _Reborn_ and looked him over slowly. I wasn't sure why my instincts were warning me to not attempt to go up against him. He didn't look dangerous and the only thing on him appeared to be a small green chameleon that went by the name of Leon. I could tell that there was something… _off_ about him though. He clearly didn't act like a normal infant and held an air of maturity around himself that shouldn't be there plus there was the fact that he was allegedly _friends_ with the dead man that helped to conceive Tsuna and me.

Rounding another corner, I nearly flinched from surprise when I suddenly heard a high pitched squeal that made me look around until I spotted one of Tsuna's friends, Sasagawa Kyoko my mind helpfully reminded me, gushing about how cute Reborn looked whilst Tsuna looked highly unimpressed with the whole situation.

After Kyoko was done cooing over Reborn and ran off to avoid being late, said hitman suddenly turned to my brother and uttered words that took me off guard "Mafia Seduction" What the hell? "You have a crush on that girl, don't yo-"

"Nope" Holding in my amusement at how unamused my brother looked, I waited for Reborn's response "There's no use denying it, Dame-Tsuna" Hearing something snap in my mind, I openly glared at Reborn "What did you just call him?"

"Dame-Tsuna. Are you going deaf, Yukihime?" Clenching my hands into fists, I could feel that familiar sensation of boiling water beneath my skin and was about to ignore all of the instincts inside of me that were screaming at me to _**'Stay away from him! StayawayStayawaystAyaWAy!'**_ Only to stop when I felt someone grab hold of my hand and pull me. Looking over to the person, I stopped the growl that was threatening to arise from my throat when I saw that it was Tsuna "I'm not dame-Tsuna anymore, Reborn-san. I also have no interest in Kyoko in the romantic sense because she's like a sister to me… Plus I'm kind of gay so…"

Feeling smug at the brief glint of surprise that passed through the baby hitman's eyes, I pulled my hand away from Tsuna before heading back towards the school "Let's go, Tsuna. I'm not interested in seeing Kyoya beat you black and blue"

Hearing a hieee come from him, I smirked again and happily continued onwards.

Upon arriving at the school, I noted that we had about 5 minutes to get to class and so, I was happy that we weren't late though I wasn't really required to attend my first class that consisted of PE since I was the captain of the archery club and I had the choice of dropping PE or the archery club to focus on my studies this year since I was a third year and the idiotic teachers wanted me to be prepared for the end of year entrance exams for college or university that we would all take. It was an obvious choice for me to drop PE and focus on the archery club because I had to make sure they were all prepared for the competitions that would be happening throughout the year and I also had to appoint a new vice-captain along with a new captain since my vice-captain was also a third year. The only problem would be finding people competent enough to take over our positions…

With these thoughts running through my head, I sighed and kneaded the bridge of my nose to try and relax before I said goodbye to Tsuna and headed towards the room designated for the archery club.

Passing by the few other third years that had stayed in the club instead of continuing with PE, I returned their respectful nods of greeting with a nod of my own before I moved through another door that led to a half room that was missing one of the walls so that it led out to a small field that had targets stuck to a fence on the other side.

Sitting down on one side of the room to observe and maybe correct anyone if their footing of something was off, I relaxed slightly before delving back into my thoughts.

Reborn was an odd entity all together but he wasn't the top priority on the list of things that I needed to know more about. The top priority was why MY brother occasionally became a human match. He was 13 now and hadn't done it since he was like 9 or 10 years old but it was something that he used to do consecutively every time he would get scared or drastically upset. I had thought over a few of the things that may be the cause of it but they just weren't natural and then the question of whether or not it was genetic came to me. It was something that I was curious about and I had tried a few times to try to ignite the flames but whether it may have been because I wasn't scared or upset, I never succeeded in getting the flames to appear.

Any normal person wouldn't have tried it due to there being a naturally healthy fear of fire but when I asked Kyoya to try it after I had explained everything to him, he had tried it as well and didn't succeed at first but then after I purposely provoked him into thinking that I could probably beat him up if he didn't manage to get them to light, he instantly got a flame going ablaze upon the tips of his fingers. Curiously enough, the flames themselves weren't orange like the colour of Tsuna's but were instead a purple colour. After that little experiment with Kyoya, and a spar, I figured that the reason for the flames appearing might have something to do with resolve so I had worked on finding something that I strongly wanted to do. My conclusion had ended with me wanting to protect my new family that consisted of Tsuna and Nana which appeared to be enough because soon enough a dark blue, not quite navy, flame appeared on the tip of one of my fingers.

The sight of the flame being a different colour again fascinated me and led me to believe that there might be other colours out there but then I had another thought occur to me that consisted of 'Why only us?' It was obvious that if everyone knew about the existence of these flames then they'd be experimenting about it more and explaining about it to their own children but no one appeared to be the least bit aware that there existed flames that wouldn't burn you if they manifested from you, yourself. This then led me to believe that everyone might be able to access their flames if they try to like Kyoya and me but they didn't simply because they didn't know how to.

I had experimented with my flames a few times and had sometimes saw a glimmer of purple appear through them but through using them all the time, I found that the longer you used them then the more tired you could meaning that they probably use up your stamina plus if you tried hard enough when you were in contact with someone, then you could sense their flames within them. I had tried this with Tsuna and found that I had to separate from him for a few hours because of how warm and welcoming his flames were but with Nana, I could only barely feel that her flames were there, maybe due to her not using them. I wasn't sure.

"Senpai?" Looking up and breaking free from my thoughts, I tilted my head to the side and waited for an explanation from the brown haired second year who had approached me "Hibari-senpai came by and requested for you to meet him outside…"

Releasing a sigh of exasperation, I got up and dusted myself off before then thanking the second year and heading out of the door that led to the club.

Seeing Kyoya leaning against the wall waiting patiently, I crossed my arms over my chest before waiting for an explanation from him this time "Carnivore. You still haven't given me a list of names for the archery club's new captain and vice-captain"

Rolling my eyes, I looked away briefly before turning back to him "It's hard to when the rest of the club seems like they wouldn't be capable enough to properly run the club" They're useless. It was something that went unsaid because I wasn't going to carelessly hurt people in this life like I did in my last. My last life where in I spoke unfiltered words and didn't care if I hurt those who thought they could trust me, befriend me. It was probably what led me to my death actually. After all, no one was there when I was brought down by Yamori and his lackeys from Aogiri tree.

"Hn. I'll have Kusakabe pick those who have potential to be competent" That eased my thoughts a little. Kusakabe was older than us and wiser. He listened to Hibari because his family had served the Hibari's for many generations but Kusakabe Tetsuya was very trustworthy (and that was coming from the former creature that trusted no one).

By the time lunch time had rolled around, I was feeling more relaxed upon seeing that Kusakabe had picked the brown haired second year girl from earlier to be the new vice-captain and that a blonde haired first year boy would be the new captain. I wasn't too sure about them but if both Kyoya and Tetsuya thought that they had potential then I wouldn't hesitate to properly train them up until I was satisfied that they'd be fine without me around to guide them.

"Student, the roof top is off limits" Looking over to see one of the disciplinary committee's members, I looked him over briefly before seeing that he was new 'This should be fun'.

Getting up from my former sitting down position, I stretched out my arms a bit before I smirked at the boy "Oh? Do you not know who I am?"

"I see no reason for me to know your name!" He's taking his role rather seriously… How idiotic. I'll give him a little scare. Reaching around myself, I unhooked my metal nunchuks from the belt that I was wearing around my skirt before I swung them around and slowly walked towards the boy "What's your name, _boy?"_ It was a demand, not a question, and if he wasn't completely stupid then he'd know that "It's Oshiro Hikaru… Why?"

Backing him into a wall, I swung my weapon around and inwardly winced when one end of it swung right into the wall and lodged itself there 'Kyoya might actually kill me for damaging the school…' Brushing that thought aside for now, I leaned in and grinned at how pale he had gone " _I'm Sawada Yukihime"_

Hearing a startled sound come from him before he sucked in a large breath, I backed up and waited until he suddenly got down and bowed with his head against the ground "MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES SAWADA-SAMA!" What the fuck…? Seeing him get back up again, I saw that his pompadour was drooping a little as he begged for forgiveness "I really am sorry, Sawada-sama! I didn't realise that you were Hibari-senpai's-!"

"Herbivore. Carnivore. What are you doing?" Turning around in my spot, I looked over at the door that led to the roof and answered Kyoya honestly "I don't even know anymore. I was giving him a little scare and then he sort of…broke? I don't know" It was amusing to see how unamused he was about the situation "Herbivore, return to your station"

"Hai, Hibari-senpai!" Seeing him speed past Kyoya, I sighed before going further onto the roof to retrieve my bag "I wasn't aware that your committee members knew about our friendship"

"I told them to leave you alone because you requested it"

"Ah, yeah… I remember they were annoying me"

Picking up my bag, I sighed again before looking over to Kyoya only to see him standing in front of me 'Must've followed me to see what I was doing' "So, I thought you weren't going to appear today? Tetsuya told me that you were busy with paperwork…?"

Finding some amusement in seeing how irritated he got upon me merely mentioning paperwork, I held back on said amusement and instead waited for a response from him "I had Kusakabe finish it off. It was annoying and my stomach was empty". Already used to him blatantly ditching his workload, I simply shrugged before turning away to head towards the door "I don't have time to spar with you today but I can still meet you at the gates after I close up the club room. Tsuna will probably be there as well since I think he's going to join the soccer club again…" I wasn't exactly against my brother joining a club but I had noticed that the members on the team always seemed so… _pretentious._ I wasn't sure if Tsuna had noticed yet or not but I was going to just leave him be for now and let him eventually make his own decision about the matter since I had no intention whatsoever in babying him forever.

Hearing the continuous thudding sound that came from the impact of the club's arrows hitting the targets or the fence, I watched carefully as the members who Kusakabe had nominated as the replacements for captain and vice-captain worked hard.

I had looked through the club's files that pertained to information about the members and found out that the second year girl with brown hair and brown eyes was called Kusanagi Ayumi and that the blonde haired first year boy with green eyes was called Fujimoto Haruka.

Kusanagi had joined the archery club at the start of the year after she left her old club that got disbanded, The Occult club. I wasn't too fussed about the former club that she used to be in but I wasn't sure about her being made the new vice-captain with little experience she has… Directing my gaze over to the future blonde captain, I had trouble organising my thoughts. Even though he was a first year, Fujimoto's family owns a dojo where they practice martial arts along with kendo and archery. He was well-versed with the handling of a bow and most of his shots, from what I'd observed, landed dead centre 60% of the time.

Upon observing him for some time, I found that he was the perfect candidate for the job but the reason that I probably hadn't noticed him before Kusakabe was, most likely, because of his status as a first year. I was looking for experience and intelligence along with some wisdom so that the candidate would be able to make rational decisions and would be able to lead the club members through their exercises slowly so I don't doubt that I most likely didn't even glance at the list of first years.

Glancing up at the clock on the wall, I stopped with my observing and stood up before clapping my hands together once "Time to start cleaning up". Seeing everyone quickly move to put away their things, I kept an eye out and counted in my head carefully as the bows and quivers with the arrows were returned before I was happy to see that they'd all been returned.

Watching everyone head towards their respective changing rooms, I waited until they had all disappeared before leaving the room and standing in the main office room attached to the dojo.

I only had to wait around 10 or 15 minutes until everyone showed up, said goodbye and left. Satisfied with everyone's behaviour, I left as well before locking the door behind me 'It was a somewhat quiet day…'

Briefly fixing my tie, I sighed before adjusting my bag over my shoulder and proceeding to leave the building. I would have to get up early tomorrow so that I had the chance to check all of the equipment and to make sure that everything was in working order. The only reason that I didn't do it today was because I had no desire whatsoever to leave Tsuna alone with the suspicious infant.

Seeing the front gate come into view as I turned the corner, I felt a small smile tug at my lips when I saw Kyoya leaning against a wall and Tsuna standing as far away from him as possible. Even though Tsuna had known Kyoya for nearly as long as me, he still seemed to be terrified just by his mere _presence_ "Tsuna, Kyoya". Seeing them direct their gazes over towards me, I was about to continue onwards to head home with them before I stopped upon seeing something strange.

Walking closer to Tsuna, I brushed aside the strands of hair that fell in front of his forehead aside before narrowing my gaze at the small red mark that was in the centre of his forehead "Tsuna… _Who hit you?"_

(Tsuna's POV)

Shrinking away from my sister's gaze, I gently pushed aside her hand that had brushed aside my hair and gave her a weak smile "It's nothing. I just tripped a little and walked into the classroom door". Normally, I didn't have a problem telling her if someone was bothering, which was rare now, but I got the feeling, deep down inside, that if she found out about Reborn literally shooting me so that I could beat Mochida at lunch then she may actually try to kill Reborn and get _that_ way again.

It wasn't something that I could clearly remember, but I _do_ remember a time when we were younger and had been walking home from elementary school when a few of my former bullies appeared along with some of their older siblings. They had initially just wanted me to give them everything that I had with me but when Yuki stood up for me and did her growling thing at them, they threatened her as well. I recall feeling scared that they were going to hurt my sister but then one of the older boys smacked me on the back of the head and I fell forwards only to hit my head against the ground and feel dizzy. I only had the chance to glance up and see a rather murderous look come over my sister before I felt a sort of pressure pushing down on me before I felt myself pass out.

I wasn't too sure about what happened after that but I do know that the bullies that were there were put into the hospital and seemed to be absolutely terrified at the sight of my sister even though she'd managed to get a broken wrist with her altercation with them. Although I don't know what happened, I can guess and know that I don't want to anger my sister lest she fly into a fit of rage again.

"Tsuna. Answer me. _Now"_ It wasn't often that I heard my sister put on a commanding tone when she was speaking to me but I tried my best to not listen to her and stayed adamant in keeping secret the fact that Reborn had shot me to help me beat Mochida and that… he was trying to make me a mafia boss… I didn't want to involve my sister in such a violent world like the underworld when she was already getting into enough fights even without being a part of any group.

Glancing over to Hibari-san, I saw that he seemed to be interested in our conversation but I didn't know why. He was there in the gymnasium when I beat Mochida and then he disappeared to probably go to the rooftop where he and my sister usually hung out.

Hearing an exasperated sigh come from Yuki, I glanced her way before brightening up slightly upon seeing that she looked like she'd given up on the matter. For now.

"Alright… I won't ask about it anymore, for now, but I do expect to have an answer eventually… If I find out that it was that suspicious infant then _I'll kill him"_ Swallowing heavily, I quickly nodded before following behind her and Hibari-san as they began walking. It wasn't something that many people said seriously because of how heinous it was but, somehow, I couldn't doubt that my sister would actually carry out what she'd said. She sounded serious and my instincts from deep down seemed to shiver in agreement 'My sister is scary sometimes…"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Drip drip drip_

" _I wonder how long you can endure today?~ Maybe I'll bring in my pet this time? No~ I have a better idea!"_

 _Feeling her eternal blindfold be pulled off, she was instantly on guard. Every time her blindfold was taken off, she was subjected to torture that was ten times worse than the usual._

 _Forcing herself to talk, she inwardly winced at the low, croaky voice that came out and the way its mere sound seemed to scrape against her dry throat "Wh-why am I still here? Please… let me go! I never did anything to wrong you!"_

" _Hmm? But, you_ _ **did.**_ _Don't you remember? You took out the team that was sent out to attack your older sister… It slipped my mind for a few months since she eventually died but_ _ **you looked strong and I wanted to break you**_ _hahahaha!"_

 _Nothing was making sense anymore. She thought that she'd be safe as long as she stayed low but… Yamori had caught her…_

" _Now then~ what's_ _ **1000 – 7?**_ _"_

 _No…_

" _9…993…"_

" _Keep going~" Keeping her stare glued to the ground, she could feel tears gathering in her eyes as she continued counting "986… 979…AGH! NO! PLEASE!"_

 _Feeling the familiar metal of his favourite tool secure around her fingers, she bit her lip to keep in her screams but it was hard when the feeling of her fingers being ripped off was so fUCkiNgPAinfUL!_

" _Hehehehe~"_

" _No… Please… AGHHHHH-!"_

"Aghhhhh!"

"Yuki! Please, wake up!"

Eyes shooting open, I looked around the small room that I was in, frantically looking for my torturer only to find the familiar faces of my mother and younger brother.

Releasing the tight grip that I had on my blankets, I slowly sat up and quickly wiped away the tears that were running down my cheeks whilst also clearing away the sweat that had accumulated on my forehead.

"Are you alright, Yuki-chan?" Making eye contact with Nana, I gave a small nod of my head and allowed for her to give me a small hug and a kiss on my forehead before she wished for me to get a good night's sleep. Watching her sleepily make her way out of my room, I sighed before noticing that Tsuna was still there, watching me intently "What?" Inwardly wincing at how raw my voice sounded, I coughed into my hand a little to get rid of the tender feeling that resided within my throat.

"Yuki… I thought your nightmares went away?" Damn, I knew he was going to bring that up. It was true that I hadn't had such a vivid remembrance of any of my past memories since a little over 4 years ago but I still got snippets of it here and there… It was just something that I was determined to get over and ignore but… it was hard when I couldn't just remember what happened but I could also _feel_ the phantom pain of having my limbs be ripped off. Shaking that thought from my head, I looked to Tsuna and sighed before reaching out and placing a hand gently on one of his cheeks to try and reassure him "Tsuna… It's just something that happens. I can't control how wild my imagination goes…even if it scares me"

Seeing him reach up a hand to place over mine, I quirked up a brow in confusion before I was suddenly pulled into a hug. Tensing up at the sudden contact, I swallowed heavily before pushing all thoughts of my slight phobia of being touched aside when I felt a small dampness on the shoulder area of my pyjama shirt. Realising that Tsuna was crying caused me to feel guilty. I didn't want to worry or scare him like this.

Reaching up my hands hesitantly, I sighed before returning the hug and running my fingers through the hair that was just above his neck "Tsuna…"

"I don't like to see you scared, Nee-chan… It makes me angry that I can't stop whatever it is that's scaring you…" Glancing at him in shock, I smiled softly before resting my head on his shoulder "I thought I was supposed to be the one protecting you?"

"But I-I'm the m-man of the house!" Hearing him stuttering through his sobs, I leaned back and looked him in the eyes whilst carefully wiping away the tears that were running down his face "You look messy… Reminds me of when I had to comfort you when we were younger hehe…"

Seeing him still trying to control himself, I sighed before lightly poking his forehead "You can sleep in here with me tonight… Just like old times, ok?" Receiving a nod from him, I moved back a bit before letting him slide in beside me. Laying down beside him, I ran my fingers through his hair again whilst watching him slowly drifting off "I promise to always protect you, Tsunayoshi…" After saying that and seeing his eyes flutter closed, I smiled before allowing myself to drift off as well.

[Reborn's POV]

The Sawada family was different from what was described in the reports handed to him by the spies from CEDEF.

Firstly, Iemitsu's wife, Sawada Nana, was indeed a bit of an airhead but she didn't ignore everything that was going on around her. Reborn had witnessed the woman manage to talk down shop keepers for discounts all week whilst constantly keeping her happy-go-lucky smile upon her face. It seemed to be something that she used to disarm and make people underestimate her. She was also fiercely protective of her children. He had only briefly mentioned the idea of the two teens going to stay in Italy with their father but the woman had done a 180 and had released a killing intent that proved to him that mother's weren't to be messed with.

Reborn was moderately sure after that, that the spies were idiots but, it was after observing the two siblings that he ripped up and burned the report.

The second factor that was different from the reports was Sawada Tsunayoshi. The boy wasn't doing excellent in school but he wasn't failing either. He was keeping his grades at an average level whilst participating in soccer as an extracurricular activity after school hours. The boy was also friends with Kurokawa Hana, Sasagawa Kyoko, Yamamoto Takeshi and Reborn had seen him interacting with the older brother of Kyoko, Sasagawa Ryohei. Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Ryohei were already on Reborn's list of potential candidates for guardians along with Tsuna's somewhat acquaintance Hibari Kyoya, who seemed to be childhood friends with Tsuna's sister.

Sawada Yukihime was…peculiar. She had a close relationship with Hibari Kyoya and Kusakabe Tetsuya, Hibari's second-in-command, but she wasn't a part of the disciplinary committee. Instead, she was the captain of the archery club, something that pleased Reborn because then that meant that both siblings were at least somewhat athletic. Yukihime, from what he had observed, was close with her family but was only as close with one other individual, her friend Kyoya. The girl seemed to put up a strong front so that no one would mess with her or her family but Reborn knew that half of it was a façade. That much was clear from the scene that he'd witnessed the night before.

As the best hitman around, he had woken up in seconds when he'd heard muffled cries from the room next door but when he was going to investigate, the sounds suddenly escalated to screams of terror. Concerned that an assassin had gotten past his security, which was impossible because he was Reborn, he had gone out the window and onto the tree outside before making his way along it to see inside the window of Sawada Yukihime's room. From what he could see, it appeared as though the girl was only having a nightmare but with his hearing, he could make out the sound of her saying words "Go…9…79…NO! PLEASE! AGHHH!" And that's when his charge came running inside the room along with their mother.

Once Nana had left the room, he was about to head back to Tsuna's room to continue his own sleep but stopped when he saw that his student was talking with his previously hysterical sister.

From what he could make out, the nightmares used to be frequent and were thought to be gone but the girl seemed to be trying to reassure the boy and direct his attention elsewhere. Once the two teens had both settled down to sleep, Reborn made his way back to his bed but didn't go back to sleep immediately. He had too much to think about.

He was sure that he could use Tsuna's want to protect his sister in their training but he also knew that he was going to have to make an effort to try and interact with the girl so that he could find out what she was hiding because Reborn knows from the many years that he's been around, that the only nightmares that can scare you enough to scream in terror are ones that contain memories of the past, trauma.

The only question that really puzzled him was one that he truly wasn't sure about. What could've happened in the past to traumatise such a head strong girl? Was it the reason for why Nana was so protective of them? Was it also the reason for why Tsuna was so desperate to protect his sister?

One thing was for certain: Reborn was going to find out because he doesn't _try._ He _does._

 **A/N: Short chapter today because I'm currently fighting against the flu and also have** _ **quite a few assignments.**_ **I hope you enjoy this story so far and I would be grateful if you could check out the original story that I'm writing over on Quotev: story/9869122/Give-me-an-Option-other-than-Death .**

 **With that said,**

 **I bid you adieu.**


End file.
